Christmas Morning
by lmc5396
Summary: Two years later and Will and Paul are quite happy. Will even has a Christmas morning surprise for Paul.


Light from the early morning trickled into Paul Narita and Will Horton's bedroom. A fresh coat of snow blanketed Salem the night before. It was a little after 8:30 am when he woke up. He found his blonde-haired boyfriend wrapped tightly in his arms. Paul couldn't believe that this view had been his for the past two years. He was so in love with William Robert Horton.  
"Merry Christmas," Paul said as he whispered into his boyfriend's ear.  
A smile began to form on Will's face. He turned over to face Paul.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, my handsome man." Will said.  
The duo just laid in bed in silence as they looked into the other's eyes. The past two years had been so easy for them. Living in Salem can be considered by some to be living in a vacuum of drama. Something was always happening. However, with them, the outside world around them never mattered. Their lives were even made easier with Sonny reuniting and moving with Brian to DC. As the silence continued, Tokyo Fab's Christmas single began to loudly blare from Paul's phone. Paul turned away from Will to turn it off. Will began to chuckle.  
"You chose that as your alarm?" Will asked lovingly.  
"I thought it was appropriately festive," Paul said as he turned back over to his boyfriend.  
"So, are we going to stay in bed all day or what?" Paul questioned as he stroked his Will's arm.  
"Well remember my mom and EJ are hosting that Christmas brunch thing at the mansion. I told her we would come." Will said.  
Will's relationship with his mom and EJ had been the best it had ever been since they moved back to Salem. The DiMera mansion had been empty since Stefan's death, Chad and Abigail moved to London, and Kate moving into a permanent luxury condo in Downtown Salem. Sami and EJ had returned to Salem for them to live in the house again and for EJ to run Dimera Enterprises. Both had come to accept Paul with EJ doing so first then Sami.  
"Do you think Marlena and my dad are going to show up?" Paul asked  
"I don't why they wouldn't." Will said. "Now, can we please talk about people other than our families?"  
"Like who?"  
"Us, you idiot!" Will said jokingly. "What do you want to do first, shower then open presents or open presents then shower?"  
"How about this?" Paul leaned over and kissed Will intensely. Admittedly, Paul's kisses were one of Will's favorite parts of their relationship.  
As they broke apart, Paul whispered into Will's ear and said, "Race you to the shower!"  
Paul bolted from the bed to the bathroom with Will scrambling behind to catch up.

A few hours later, Paul and Will showed up at the Dimera mansion. As they walked inside, they marveled in the grandeur that the mansion had been adorned in for Christmas. Garland strung on the banister and all along the wall. Multiple Christmas trees throughout the entire downstairs of the house. The smell of brunch being prepared radiated throughout. They walked into the living room and saw Sami, EJ, Marlena, John, Kate, Brady, Eric, Nicole, Eve, and Gabi. They all seemed to turn around and face them at the exact same time.  
"Hi everyone!" Paul said joyfully. "Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas, son" John said as he embraced Paul in a hug.  
"Merry Christmas, sweetie," Marlena said as she sauntered over to Will.  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Grandma".  
"Don't you both look adorable," Sami said as she approached the duo.  
"Thank you," Will said. "How has your Christmas morning been?"  
"Perfectly enchanting," EJ said in his deep British accent.  
"Where are all the kids?" Paul asked.  
"They are upstairs watching a movie," EJ said.  
Suddenly, a member of the kitchen staff walked into the living room and pulled Sami and EJ aside. Once their brief conversation was finished, they returned back to Will and Paul.  
"Paul, do you mind going upstairs and getting the kids together to get ready to eat?" Sami asked.  
"Sure. No problem." Paul said. He kissed Will on the cheek and left the living room to go upstairs.  
Once he out of their view, Sami and EJ pulled Will aside with determination in their eyes.  
"Does he know? Sami asked.  
"Not at all. He is completely oblivious." Will said.  
"Good," Sami said.  
"Why is it good that Paul is oblivious?" Marlena said overhearing their conversation.  
"It's a surprise." Will said.  
Will reluctantly began to pull a small black box from a pocket inside his coat. Marlena knew immediately what it was.  
"Oh Will! I'm so happy for you."  
"Thanks. Do you think he will say 'yes'?" Will said nervously.  
"Will, that man is IN LOVE with you. I know he will."  
"Good. EJ, thank you again for hooking me up with that jeweler. He made what I exactly wanted."  
"I'm glad. I would do anything for you, William. Remember that." EJ said.  
Paul soon bounded into the living room with Arianna, Tate, Holly, Johnny, Sydney, and Allie.  
"I don't know about you all, but we are hungry!" Paul said excitedly.  
"Yes, let's eat. Everyone, make your way to the dining room." Sami said. She directed everyone out of the living room with Paul and Will trailing behind holding hands.

The brunch portion of the Dimera festivities went off without a hitch. The cooks had prepared a wide spread of food including pancakes, waffles, bacon, ham, and sliders. Everyone acted civil toward each other which was a rarity. With everyone stomachs full, they slowly made their way back to the living room to open presents.  
"I'm absolutely stuffed," Nicole remarked as she plopped herself onto the sofa.  
"Those might have been the best pancakes I've ever had," Eric said. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you did good EJ."  
"Thank you. I think." EJ said.  
"Let's open presents!" Arianna shouted.  
"I completely agree," Gabi said.  
The kids and adults mercilessly ravaged through their gifts. The gifts ranged from coding classes for Arianna to Brady giving Eve a golden necklace. The last two people left were Will and Paul.  
"So, who wants to go first," Paul asked as he read his boyfriend's face.  
"You can go first." Will said.  
"Okay," Paul said.  
Paul pulled over a big box wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper and handed it to Will.  
"Merry Christmas. I hope you like it."  
Wil smiled as he tore the wrapping paper off and uncovered a brand new MacBook Pro.  
"Wow!" Will said. "Thank you."  
"I figured you could use a new one after your screen cracked on the old one. Do you like it?"  
"I absolutely love it!" Will said. He pulled Paul in for a kiss as the kids squirmed with second-hand embarrassment.  
"So it looks like I am the last person," Paul said.  
"But, you are the best person." Will said.  
He grabbed the only green envelope from underneath the main tree in the living room and gave it to Paul.  
"Merry Christmas, babe."  
Paul opened the envelope and pulled out two sets of three tickets.  
"Oh my god, Will. You got me, I mean us tickets to the Olympics?!  
"You bet I did," Will said confidently.  
"But, there is one more set of tickets? Who are they for?" Paul asked confused.  
"They are for Arianna. I figured you wouldn't mind if she came with us."  
"Nope. I don't mind at all. I actually love it. Thank you."  
Paul pulled Will in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"I do have one more gift for you." Will said.  
"Oh really? What is it?" Paul questioned.  
Will grabbed Paul's hands and held them. Sami began secretly recording what was about to happen.  
"Paul these two years have been the best two years of my life. I know our relationship started off very unexpectedly but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. When I am with you, you make me want to be a better person. You taught me how to love again. Your passion and fire are one of the most desirable things about you. You carry that passion and fire into the being best third father for Arianna and that's hot. Your infectious smile gets me through my worst days and coming home to you on those days makes them so much better. Paul, I will always want you and I want you and us to be together forever.  
Will let go of Paul's hand and walked over to his jacket and pulled out the box and walked back to Paul and got on one knee.  
"So, Paul Narita, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my husband?"  
Most of everyone in the room sat in stunned silence.  
As the remaining words left Will's tongue, it felt as if the world stopped around Paul. He couldn't believe what was happening. He knew that he and Will talked about marriage but he never that he would be here.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" Will asked nervously.  
"Yes. Absolutely, 100 percent yes. I will marry you." Paul said as happy tears filled his eyes.  
The duo embraced in a hug as cheers began to fill the room.  
"My brother is getting married!" Brady bellowed.  
"Yes, I am to the most amazing man," Paul said.  
Paul and Will began to kiss as snow started to slowly fall again outside.


End file.
